


Haunting Sights

by xxoolevyloveooxx



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, M/M, Multi, Party, Two-Shot, awkward family situation, i'll think of more tags later, unintentional public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxoolevyloveooxx/pseuds/xxoolevyloveooxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Two guys making out is hot as hell she thought when she saw Magnus grind on<br/>Alec, who let out a whine. Izzy never thought she would get the opportunity to<br/>see her brother getting it on with his smoking boyfriend, but her she was with<br/>her friends, she might as well sit back and enjoy the show; too bad she didn't<br/>have popcorn."</p><p> Being at the wrong place at the wrong time can come and bite you in the backside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunting Sights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone.  
> I’m finally finished with exams, whoop!!!!!!.... so that means more writing, another whoop!!!!
> 
> Here is a one-shot (which might turn into a two-shot depending on reviews) that I wrote in between studying.
> 
> Enjoy  
> ~lele ^.^

The party was in full swing, the bass was pumping and the lights brighter than ever, all in all the party was glamorous. Then again what would you expect from the High Warlock of Brooklyn, thought Jace who was leaning against the wall, beer in hand and arms crossed over his chest, the perfect picture of a bad boy. Said party planner was currently dancing with his shadowhunter boyfriend, Jace’s brother. 

It was nice for Jace to see his brother letting go and having fun. Although dancing couldn’t properly describe what the two men were doing on the dance floor. Magnus, colourful as ever decked in black leather skinnies and a shimmy hot pink top that clung like a second skin had his hands ground on the shorter man’s hips, while Alec had his arms looped loosely around the warlock’s neck. Magnus had his face buried in Alec’s neck doing angel knows what, but by the look on Alec’s face Jace knew that if he checked there’d be red bruises all over his neck.

To what most would call dancing, Jace just saw sex with clothes on, the perfect example in front of him, with their hips snapping back and forth. No, what they were doing was definitely not dancing, anything but that. No matter how disturbing, it was still nice to see them have some fun, it had been a rough month for both men.

*+

Isabelle was dancing with the daylighter, Simon. With her heels adding to her already tall frame she was able to look over Simon’s shoulder and see her brother grinding - now that was the right word for what they were doing - with Magnus. It was refreshing to see him let loose- not really the part where he was practically getting it down with his boyfriend in the middle of the dance floor.

It had started a month ago on a hunting trip. There had been nothing different about it, well the start of it at least. They –her and her two brothers- had gone hunting in Central park, they found a nest of demons, they attacked Jace had goofed around but they had still kicked demon butt. It had all gone downhill when one of the demons had snuck up on an unsuspecting Alec. Isabelle had seen it, had tried to warn Alec but her cry fell to deaf ears when the demons claws had ripped through Alec’s back. 

Alec’s scream froze the blood in her veins. Blood, there was so much blood. Only later did she find out that Jace had made quick work of the demon in his state of rage. She didn’t know what to do; there was just so much blood. There was a sudden shimmering in the air close to them, the beginning of a portal. Isabelle processed this through the haze her brain was in, and immediately went to work on stopping the flow of blood. 

+*

Magnus was having his usual day, filled with unpleasant clients a normal for the High Warlock of Brooklyn. His phone rang in the middle of an angry werewolf shouting in his face. Picking up his phone up quickly, Magnus had a smile on his face at the thought of it being Alec. It wasn’t even close. Jace was panicking, that was what alerted him of a problem. He hadn’t taken a liking to his boyfriend’s parabati with his laidback attitude and snarky comments. But the Jace that he heard was out of breath nowhere close to his usual composed self, he couldn’t even form a proper sentence. But of what he did hear Magnus picked up that Alec was hurt.

His Alec was hurt.

Alec.Hurt.

He processed this and he was in motion a second later, making a portal. He didn’t notice the werewolf shouting and then leaving, nor did he care.  
The sight that greeted him wasn’t a pretty one. 

Blood. 

There was so much of it. And it was all coming from Alec. Said shadowhunter had his siblings attending to him, Isabelle trying in vain to stop the bleeding so that Jace could apply healing runes with his shaking hands. Going into autopilot Magnus immediately started working to stop the bleeding, and simultaneously let Jace carry Alec though the portal and back to the flat. Alec had lost a lot of blood and looked ghastly pale. Magnus worked, he worked his magic to the brim until black dots overtook his vision showing his exhaustion; he happily let them take over knowing that his angel was alive.

+*

When Alec came to everything was on fire, his head hurt and he felt like his body was being weighed down. His body felt numb and sore at the same time. It took some effort to actually open his eyes, which took note of the stars on the ceiling and confirmed that he in his and Magnus’ room. The glow stars had being his idea, him and Magnus would sleep next to each other and try count them- Magnus’ magic made them smaller so they could keep putting more on. 

With some effort he got feeling into his neck, turning his head he spotted a figure next to him. Magnus looked as weak as he felt, his hair down, face free of any makeup ,he looked so beautiful, like an angel thought Alec.

*+

To shorten this telling of events, Magnus woke up and declared Alec bed ridden for a month. Magnus began fussing over him like a mother hen, while Alec sulked, brooded and eventually got frustrated, but never had the heart to tell Magnus. So after a month Alec was feed up, but Magnus -being a know-it-all- surprised him with a party celebrating Alec’s getting better. And now here they were on the dance floor moving and grinding to the heavy bass, trying to release all the pent up stress.

That was Magnus’ excuse for the party, and it seems he is right this is what Alec needs. Magnus had truly been scared, seeing his angel in pain had him hard. So he told himself –promised himself- that he would make sure that nothing hurt Alec, nothing. Magnus tried but his efforts only seemed to annoy his boyfriend. Magnus tried to be easier on him, to be less of a fuss, but he just couldn’t. Even now he made sure to place his hands carefully so as to not disturb Alec’s fading wound- which ran from right hip to his left shoulder.

“Magnus”, moaned Alec as they ground into each other. With his blue-eyed shadowhunter moaning like that in his ear was all Magnus could do but moan his own reply. It had taken a couple of drinks to loosen up the shadowhunter and get him on the dance floor. From the first moment they got on the floor Magnus found out that Alec very muchly1 enjoyed dancing. The poor thing was never a chance to find out.

He couldn’t take it any longer, not with the way that Alec was moving against him. Magnus tried to enjoy this moment while it lasted (because he highly doubted he would ever get to see Alec like this again). He tried, Oh Lilith help him he tried, but there was something so absolutely sexy about an intoxicated Alec that just screamed take me to bed and have your way with me. Magnus did just that dragging Alec to the bedroom, but before he could carry out his entire plan Alec turned around and slammed Magnus on the now closed door and Magnus couldn’t help the moan that escaped at his boyfriend’s show of dominance. He attacked the shadowhunter’s mouth with as much aggression as his lips were being given and Alec answered with his own deep-throated groan that did wonderful things to Magnus’ libido.

Too engaged in each other they were, that they didn’t realise they had four spectators watching from the other side of the room.

+*

When they thought about it, they came to the conclusion that it was Jace’s fault. Not because Simon likes to blame him for everything but because it really was Jace’s fault that they ended up in that room seeing things they weren’t supposed to see.

So it goes like this; while in the middle of dancing with Izzy, Clary had approached Simon seeking help from them both. It turns out that Jace had some weird multi coloured fairy drink that gave him an instant hangover. He was to drunk and heavy for Clary to carry and she needed help. She would have asked Magnus and Alec but they looked like they both needed this time alone. Izzy and Simon having agreed found Jace sitting on the floor next to bar. He looked rather green thought Simon. They- Simon and Izzy- one on each side helped him up, maybe a little too fast because now Jace looked green and sick.

It was a race to find an available bathroom, but all of them were occupied by couples in different stages of undress. They finally decided to dash and use the master bedroom’s bathroom, although Magnus had clearly stated that this was a no zone, they thought since they were his friends him and Alec wouldn’t mind.  
Jace with Clary’s help happily stumbled into the bathroom to throw-up; while Izzy declared that she was going to steal clothes from Magnus’ closet. After the throwing up of his whole stomach Jace joined all the others in the closet. Simon had never seen so many clothes in one place. Tops of every shape size and colour, skinny jeans, leggings, leather, high heels, flat shoes, boots, blue white orange green, you name it Magnus had it. Simon thought his girlfriend was in paradise (by the way her eyes were twinkling Simon really thought she would steal a couple of clothes).

*+

She really was in paradise. She thought Magnus was the only person who she thought had a fashion sense that was close to hers. The fact that he knew when to tone it down and when to be colourful and glamorous was a big yes in her books. Isabelle was in the middle of admiring a pair of leopard print boots when she heard the door open followed by a thud and a deep-throated moan. She knew that voice. She was praying that she would be somehow wrong as she took a peek out of the closet, to see her brother pinning Magnus on the wall and kissing him like there’s no tomorrow. Izzy had been hoping to be wrong when she placed that voice as Magnus’, looks like hope had abandoned her. 

The others had gone deadly quiet so that the only sound in the room was Alec and Magnus’ heavy breathing. Okay this wasn’t too bad, she thought, she was just about to see her brother getting it on with his boyfriend, but they -Jace , Simon, herself and Clary- could still sneak out while the two love-birds were distracted.  
She was brought out of her plotting when Alec picked up Magnus’ legs and encouraged him to wrap them around his waist, all the will still punishing Magnus’ lips with alternating nips on the lips, and long strokes of his tongue mapping out Magnus’ mouth. 

With a snap of his finger the door he was against closed and locked, then he separated their lips long enough to rasp out “Now no one can get in or out.”, as if he could read Izzy’s mind, really? What was up with her luck today, now her entire plan went down the drain.  
The closet was situated so much so that it was parallel to the length of the bed, therefore she could she Alec and Magnus’ right sides. Two guys making out is hot as hell she thought when she saw Magnus grind on Alec, who let out a whine. Izzy never thought she would get the opportunity to see her brother getting it on with his smoking boyfriend, but her she was with her friends, she might as well sit back and enjoy the show; too bad she didn’t have popcorn.  
+*

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again  
> Because Ivy ( my beta) is shy I also have to write the end notes.
> 
> Did you enjoy? If you did please don’t hesitate to say when you comment. We love constructive criticism.
> 
> P.S, please also tell Ivy how wonderful a beta she is; she needs love, lots and lots of love.  
> Bye  
> Lele ^.^


End file.
